


A happy ending isn't forever

by Nightcoreday_parade



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Yaoi-BL, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcoreday_parade/pseuds/Nightcoreday_parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and jack live.the daily live as YouTubers. When a twist in the road cause the truth to seep out, mark and jack must deny the truth or accept it the way it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic.

Jacks point of view

You reluctantly wake up from bed. You start to remember what had happened the night before. When you and your college buddy hanged out. He found out your deepest secret. Your sexualality,religion and politics is a part of your personal life. But you want to be like a friend to everyone. And you feel horrible that your collage buddy now knows your bisexsual. You push the thought out of your head trying to think of something else.

You get up and throw on your jeans and T-shirt that you wore last night. Then realizing that this isn't your house you grab your belongings and leave the room that you woke up in.  
You step out of the room, shutting it quietly. As you turn around your collage buddy, David, stops you in your tracks wearing his boxers.

"Can I get you anything jack?" He asked patiently.

"Um yeah. A glass of water. What happened last night though?" You ask realizing that you have an aching headache.

"Well you and me decided that we need to hang out without your YouTube shit getting in the way. Me and you with others I don't really know decided to go to the bar, there you got drunk and everyone was worried. So I just brought you here and let's say you emotionally opened up and you admitted you're bi." He explain handing you the ice water as he kissed your lips. You fell into the kiss for a moment you pulled away from him, feeling embarrassed, you then jumped back to reality.

"Dude what the fuck. I got to go. Its already 10am and a million people or so is waiting for a video from me. I have to go. Sorry." You say starting to grab your things. You drink the last bit of your ice water as David tries to get you to stay.

"No dude I have to go. I'm sorry I would stay but I have a life just like you." You say feeling bad about leaving.

"No sean your not going anywhere" David said as he pushed you to the wall. Panic started to take over,but when he pulled your face towards his and gently kisses your lips. You felt relaxed. Doubting yourself you push David out of the way. You check to make sure you have everything you came with. You grabbed the door knob as you stepped outside you could see the doubt in David's face. You shut the door behind you.

You walk quickly to your house making a quick stop to the liquor. When you arrive home you start a reading comments video. Not because it's your favorite series on the channel but it's been a while since you made a video on the series. When you finish making and editing the video you post it to the public. You grab a bottle of beer sit down on the couch, you take a drink of beer. You feel bad about doing that to your college friend. 

"I FUCKED UP." You shout from the bottom of your lungs. You burst into tears. You feel so different like you are not you. Without thinking ran into the bathroom broke open your phone pulled out your emergency razor. You dont do anything you just stare it with your eyes still watery from tears.

 


	2. A gentle sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amount of hits. Here is the second chapter.

~~Marks point of view~~

 

You feel so energized after your video. You save that energy for later. Today however you have plans to change your life forever. You and Jannate have been together for 2 years, but today marks the 3 year of your relationship. Today you are planning to purpose to her right in the middle of the restaurant. 

Before you walk out of the door, your phone buzzed with a text. It's from Sean. You decide to read the text message. Your eyes start to fill with tears when you finish reading it. 

**Hey Mark. Can we talk. If your not busy, I mean fuck you probably are busy sorry, I'm a fuck up. I mean what if I fuck us up.**

You feel so bad that Jack thinks of himself as a fuck up, if anything you describe him as a perfection, your perfection. And you just want to be there and hold him and change his thoughts about this cruel world. 

**Hey. Your not a fuck up, your a perfection, Don't let others or anyone and think that. But what did you want to talk about...**

Forgetting everything and focusing on Sean, the one you would do anything, you start to worry that he did something he wasn't supposed to do.

**Hey I'm so sorry dude. But I think I ruined a friendship I had. Or whatever it was, I just wanted to know if you knew how to get blood stains off of the carpet.**

You freak out even more, excepting the worse you type frantically, felling like it won't change shit. You start crying as if everything you live for is slowly giving up and your sitting here worrying instead. You answer his question as if you were being revived.

**Um no, but try rubbing achool. And why would you have blood stain In your carpet.**

**The real reason is the one you're most likely assuming the lie would be that my dog just puked up blood all over the carpet. But honestly I am not anything to anyone. I'm just a dude who tried YouTube and in the first two years became a success. But I don't even deserve all of it.**

**Dude you are everything to me you are my world. If something is worrying you or disturbing you, come down and visit LA for a lil bit. I promise you we can get you a camera or whatever to cheer you up and when you get here I'll have a surprise for you.** -

Realizing what you typed made you want to delete it but you sent it anyways. Right now you feel like dying, Sean the only one you love hurt himself by the pain brought from himself makes you want to die. But you need to stay strong for him too. You grab a bottle of water, you take a drink and feel refreshed, you stop worrying for a moment.

**You know I think your right maybe I do need to take a break. Not from YouTube though. I actually think I made a mark when I look at the lens of the camera.. But I don't have money for the ticket** **some money into a card or something.**

i **ts fine I've got enough their were only 200 dollars. I'm fine just promise me you won't leave me mark, I don't want to be alone, I'm scared if I'm alone for to long I'll always be lonely**.

**you aren't going anywhere and I ain't either were staying here on earth together. forever. if you want to.**

You get another text, and not from jack but jannate and she is pissed off, you were supposed to be purposing to her, and here you are trying to save the one you truly care for, you read her text, you don't even know why you dated her but you regret, a lil. 

**where the fuck are you. You're supposed to be here 30 minutes ago, if you don't want to show up then I don't want to be together.**

You block the bitch you have bigger things to deal with and the attention seeker is not one of them. Your phone buzzed with a text from jack you read relieved of what he said you started to calm down. 

**well I'm getting really tired, I'm sorry good night though.**

**I am too, good night, and stop apologizing when your perfect.**

You lay down on your bed you feel lonely but when chica jumps up onto the bed and lays down you pet her as you slowly drift to sleep thinking about his blue piercing eyes, you love him so much but he just thinks of you as a friend. And yet you feel hope that it wouldn't matter that he would be with you anyways.


	3. Just one more moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion and thanks for the patience. Chapter 3 is chapter 3, not four. This is chapter four. Also if there is a lot of grammar mistakes and typos please keep in mind that I'm typing this all on a small screen phone.so with that
> 
> ENJOY :)

Marks point of view

 

After you sent the recording of your voice, you assumed he fell asleep. You typed good night and sent it. For a moment you let your mind drift, thinking that if jack wanted you as much as you did what would happen. Remembering that he was coming down to visit for a bit.

You sit up looking around the room. You reluctantly get out of bed you grab all the dirty dishs and putting them in the sink. You made your bed to look more presentable. You went downstairs, put in your headphones and started to do the dishs. When a familiar song comes on your playlist you eagerly want to sing it but not wanting to disturb Matt and Ryan, who were currently making videos. You started to hum it. You start to  ~~~~think about Jack.

When you finish the last dish in the sink, you turn the faucet off. You sit down at the table with your face in your hands. You and jack have been friends for two years or so. Realizing that he is a sucker for Koreans. You loved his adorable Laugh and his shortness. And his goddamn Irish accent. And you don just love him for the little things you love the fact that when he fails he isn't afraid to say so you slowly start to talk aloud.

"Mark why, you love him and you sitting here thinking of ways for you to not fuck up. Why does jack have to be so him. He makes everyone fall for him. And I'm the assume to be straight guy but your the pansexsual one here..." You stop talking aloud when you hear a creak in the floor. From your training in horror games you turn around, ready for a jumpscare, only to be startled by Ryan at the bottom of the stairs. He pulled up a chair. 

You start to worry that he heard your whole conversation with yourself." You wanna talk about it?" He asked for a second you didn't hear him, you shake your no. " Well I just came down to get a water bottle, you want one?" He explained. 

"Yeah, and please do me a favor and not tell anyone. Please." You say not wanting to go into detail.

" Yeah no problem no body will know, dont worry not even Jack." He says with confidence in his voice. You don't even worry about it now, as he throws you your water bottle, you catch it, you take a long refreshing drink.

You leave the water there and clean off the counter. You put, I wouldn't mind it, on replay. You were in love with jack, and you need to tell him. You start to quitely sing,  You trail off as you think about the millions of ways to tell him the truth. You take another drink of water. You go into the living room organizing the couch to look decent. You head up to your studio, chica was asleep on the floor. You looked around and saw the time,it was 12:37 and you weren't that tired. You started to untangle the cords to your computer, monitor, microphone, camera and the rest. When you finished you went to the guest room and situated it to look better. You shut the door and headed to bed you were so tired, you fell asleep once you laid down.  

(Time jump)

When you woke up in the morning you decided to make some breakfast.You got the pancake mix, eggs, bacon and sausage. You started the pancakes first when Ryan walked into the kitchen he asked if he could help. You put him in charge of the eggs and bacon.

When your phone buzzed you were what to check it. It was from jack and he typed three words that you were so scared to see you put Ryan in charge of the food. You ran upstairs, went to your bedroom and shut the door You dropped to the ground when you read the three simple words, I, Love , and you. Altogether in a sentence.when he types another text you start to worry.

\- please... Ignore that, my stupid phone autocorrted it. I meant I loved it. The song your voice. I loved it, I'm sorry.-

For a moment you started to get disappointed. When reread it you realized he said please ignore that. You would but for a moment you started to think, what if he did love you.

\- yeah I'll ignore it...you okay though.-  

You were worried what-if he did another stupid thing.

\- yeah I'm fine Mark. Don't worry if anything happens alill tell you.-

\- Hey Jack, when will your plane be here?-

\- I'm at the airport right now so maybe late to night or early morning tomorrow.-

\- well I hope the flight goes well.i gtg though, I got to make breakfast.-

-Kk. Bye.-

\- Bye-

You feel more relieved. You head down stairs to see that Ryan And Matt have already finished making breakfast. You eat everything on your plate and decided to go into the pool, with the one and only chica. You jumped into the pool when you were on the surface of the water you floated with your eyes closed you sat there thinking. Not about Jack though, but about Jannate. 

She was a bitch that just wanted to have all of my attention. You start to think if you had purposed to her, what would happen. You realize that Jack messaged you right before You went to your date with her. And he did a stupid thing too.he wanted you and you were a dofas and couldn't tell. You were in love with him.


	4. A sweet lullaby

Jacks point of view

 

As you sit on your bed and eat you lucky charm cereal, you start to feel a bit of help, when your phone buzzes you thought it was mark you scramble to check the message.

Unfortunately, it was from somebody you weren't up to talk to. David was trying to reach you and you weren't going to reply but you decided to take a look at what he had to say. 

-Hey Sean. I apologize for this morning, as I thought about it more you probably didn't remember shit but last night you had asked me out and me being a dofas, said yes. And yeah you could begin to think what happened next...-

Since the morning you weren't up to talk to him and you start to remember that you two were roomates and that's how you meet. You begin to makes a dick move not caring, you just honestly wanted him out of your life

\- dude I don't care what happened I don't want you there is more better people then you and I can garentee you people are more better than you will ever be.-

You blocked him, feeling horrible you give your cereal to Gizmo. You feel like you destroyed something that could have been something.

You go to Marks profile and message him, remembering that he said to reach him if you needed something, and you kind of needed sleep for videos tomorrow, especially if you were going to visit Mark for a lil bit. God the fact that he does si much for you fills your heart, you message him and he sees it immediately. 

\- Hey Jack, you okay.-

\- Yeah I just cant sleep and I was hoping you could help. If you could.-

You put the bowl you ate cereal with in telhe sink you look at your wrist on accident and you fall apart, the bowl drops onto the floor and bursts into pieces you sit there on the ground with you hand shaking uncontrollably. When Mark replies to your text you feel fine you wish there was an alternative to living that was better but your still here. You wish Mark was yours bit that drama bitch, Jannate. You honestly hate the bitch you crawl into bed and reread Marks text.

-Lay on your bed look at the ceiling and let your mind drift to where ever you want.-

-Mark, can you sing for me, please you sound really good.-

-Um what do you want me to sing-

\- whatever song just sing, it helps.-

He starts to sing a song that you both love, and know, You don't even know who sings it or the song you just love it cause it is sand by your favorite dofas in the world, you would die if anything happened to him.

\--Forever is a long time but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me everyday, I get to wake up to theat smile, no I wouldn't mind it I wouldn't mind it at all.--

You managed to type you loved it but you forgot to send it you put Marks voice on replay over and over as you slept. You loved him and you were the dofas who wouldn't say anything.


	5. A trip to the airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for postponing this work(lol puns) Anyways here is the next chapter.
> 
> -Enjoy :)

Marks point of view.

 

It was 7 in the morning. You, Bob, and Wade were playing  "Dead by Daylight" your phone buzzed with a text from jack. You paused the game as you read the text

**Hey the LA airport looks nice, can't wait to see the whole city. Come and pick me up.**

**Yeah. I'm on my way it will take a lil bit thanks to traffic, so like do you want anything to eat when I get there.**

**Sure, just get me a chicken sandwich with a flurry from Wendy's.**

**Otay.**

You tell Bob and Wade bye, disconnect from the game and turn off your computer. You were so happy that he was going to be here. 

You run upstairs put on a pair of skinny jeans. And make sure your red hair is situated. You put on jacks cap that he left here from his last visit and do a jacksepticeye impression.

"Top of the morning to ya ladies, my name is jacksepticeye, and today we are waiting patiently at the airport." You make yourself chuckle thinking of what could be. You earse the thoughts out of your head. 

You run down stairs as if you were a child in pajamas ready for Christmas. You grab the keys off the table getting startled by Ryans voice.

" Why are you in such a hurry." Ryan said catching you off gaurd. 

" I am going to pick up Sean from the airport." You say heading out the door and shutting it behind you.

As you pull out of the drive way, your phone buzzed and surprisingly it was not jack it was Bob. When you got caught in traffic you read his text.

**Hey, you okay. Like ik you are but if you need anything I'm.here for you whenever.**

**Dude I'm fine don't worry you know if I ever need anything I'll contact you. I mean anytime I will. But I think I can handle it Bob.**

**Well just don't forget where you stand in a crowd. Everyone might have the same working organs but. You helped when jack needed it and just remember change is not nessacary but it is suitable.**

**Yeah ig your right. Lol. But hey I gtg traffic is clearing up.**

**Kk bye**

you pulled up to the airport, jack was waiting outside, most likely playing Pokemon GO. You put his suitcase and bag in the trunk as he gets in the car you can't help but admire his dorky ways as he turns in the radio.

As you Jim in the car you lightly punch his shoulder." So how do you like LA?  Is it big. you say. What kind of a question was that of course its a big city.

He chuckled at your stupid question. Realizing that he was holding his wrist with his other hand. You pulled up to the next traffic light. You grabbed jacks injured arm lightly and looked him dead in the eyes. You look down at the bandage. You unravel it to reveal a deep gash that look a day or two old. You lift his pain mark up to your lips and kiss it. You felt really stupid about it but you felt so horrible that be brings Pain to himself and he calls out for help and decision is you. You needed something to just reasure you.

"Pour some rubbing achool on it so it don't get infected. Please. I care about you okay, and I don't want anything to happen to you." You say concentrating on the road but still worry about Jack as you pull up to the drive way you reread what Bob sent you before left to get jack. When you and Sean entered the house Ryan and Matt showed jack the guest room and let him in pack.

Maybe just maybe things can play out.


	6. Getting situated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time span between chapters will be random. So thank you guys so much and I hope you really enjoy this work. So without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Jacks point of view

 

As soon as you suitcase and bag were in the room, you layed down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. You kept replaying marks words from the car. Did he really care about you that much. He might have done something really stupid like kissing your pain marks.

You felt exhausted from the trip and you really wanted to go to sleep, but at the same time you wanted to hang out with Mark as soon as possible. You pulled out your clothes from your suitcase and put them in the closet.

When you were finished, you layed back down on the bed. You pulled out your phone from your pocket to check Twitter. You scroll through the app. After 5 to 10 minutes you started to drifted asleep in your shoes and your phone was still on and in your hand.

(Time skip)

When you woke up it was 2 in the morning and everything was situated in a different way from when you fell asleep. Your shoes were at the foot of the bed, your phone was of off and on the nightstand attached the charger and you were covered up with a blanket.

You headed down stairs. Half way down the stairs you heard a voice and the person was either talking to themselves or was on the phone with someone else. When you listened more you realized it was marks voice and you could faintly hear another voice but couldn't tell who it was. You started to walk more down the stairs, you managed to simple on the last step. As you heard mark say something you sat on the last step being able to hear every word mark was saying.

" I know Bob, but what if I can't help jack, what if he ignores my help and advice, and decides to head back to Ireland. I honestly enjoy his company, I feel.... Well I don't know what I feel but I feel more motivated to do YouTube. Like he gives me more of a reason to do it. And i know it's something really stupid to say but....I love him." Mark said very quitely. He sounded like he was crying. 

You didn't know weather to be happy surprised or just scared.

When you heard mark get up he walked into the kitchen not seeing you on the stairs and headed to the fridge. He had headset on his head so him and Bob were  most likely playing a game. When mark toke a drink of the cold water he saw you on the stairs. He toke off the headset told Bob he had to go do something a d came over to you and sat next to you on the stairs.

" So how long were you sitting here... I'm not gonna be mad." He asked genuinely asking.

" Maybe the past 5 minutes or so." You said blushing really hard, so you tried to hide your face.

" Well... Please know that everything I said was genuine. And I truly love you. And fuck it I don't care if you don't love me, but it's better for you to know then not know. If you love me to then, we could agree on making something worth, but I mean that only if you love me as well." He said with hardly no regret. Before answering his question you let what he said sink in. He did love you.

Instead of answering you put your hand up to his face looked him dead in the eye, and answered." Mark, how could anyone not love you or adore you in anyway possible. You are a great person and I wouldn't come to you unless I have faith that you can help and i know you can.... Because I love you too." You said, with no regret you leaned in quickly but slowly until Marks lips meet yours and for once you didn't care about the outcome, right now you wanted mark. For your own... No body else. Not even Janet would get inbetween this. After 10 minutes or so you realized you just had a fucking make out session with the one you thought you would never have. When you pulled away from Marks lips, you could feel the heat coming off of you checks. You felt like a dofas.

You looked over at mark who was trying to hide his face. He got up walked over to the fridge and asked if you wanted a water bottle. You shoke your head no, you were so happy you felt like a fanboy.

He grabbed his head set and asked if you wanted to play Rocket League with him and Bob.

" Yeah sure, but I don't have a headset or anything." You said like a moron now you were judging every action you did but just a few moments ago you didn't care. He handed you a controller and headset.  You could hear Bob's and you and Mark would just listen to each other. 

You and Mark sat on the couch next to each other.he was sitting next to the armrest. You curled your  knees up so they were up by your face.i t was more comfortable this way not even in the first minute mark did something stupid and scored a goal for the other team. 

" See ya dofas you scored for the other team." You said. 

" No the ball came towards me and bounced of of me." He said hiding his blushing face when the replay of he fail was over and it was kick offs you felt a hand pull you closer, it was Mark be put his around you so he could perfectly play on his controller and wouldn't bother you. You scorched closer to him and layed your head on his chest. You could tell you were smiling like a dofas. But you were happy. After a while mark had fell asleep. And you and Bob were playing til the end of the round. When the round was over you stretched out your legs your elbow had accidentally hit marks side, he jumped awake. 

"Sorry. I'm not sleeping on the couch. You wanna lay down on the bed instead." He said wanting sleep really badly. 

" Yeah, but could we get a snack first?" You asked hearing your stomach growling.

He lightly chuckled." Yeah sure thing you want some chocolate chip walffes?"

You shoke your head yes.  He got up and made them. You tailed him and sat at the table, as you waited for Mark to finish the waffles you genuinely felt happy and yet it felt like nothing could change that.


	7. Waffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the next chapter and I was planning on uploading this sooner but when life gets in the way the things you enjoy doing might go into the back of your head. And plus I've got plans for where this is going. So without further wait. 
> 
> -Enjoy :)

Marks point of view

  
As you got up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen you heard jacks feet behind you. You were so relieved that he wasn't considering you as a creep. But you weren't going to ask him out yet. You had a plan, a plan that you've had for a whole year. 

When you opened the freezer door and pulled out the waffles you were about to throw them in the toaster when you look back at jack " Do you want one or two?" You ask jack.

" Just one please."jack said with a dofas smile on his face. He seemed pretty happy. And so were you. 

You put one choclate chip waffle in the toaster. You weren't that hungry so you didn't want to put another one. When you put them in the toaster, you pulled up a chair next to Jack and sat down he was staring of into space, and you were staring at him. He made you want to reconsider life. He made you want him. And thats all you ever wanted.

When you heard the toaster pop you got up, pulled the waffle out of the toaster and put it on a plate. You look back at jack, "do you want any syrup or butter?" You ask. When jack looked up at you he had a tear streaming down his face.

" Oh just butter." Jack said very softly. You grabbed the butter out of the fridge and grabbed a butter knife. You lathered the waffle with gooey yellow substance.

You walked back over to jack and layed the plate Infront of him. He smiled, as he toke the waffle of of the playe And nibbled at it like a chipmunk.

When he was finished you looked at each other.he was about to get up and put his plate in the sink, when you toke it from him and put it in sink yourself.

" So do you want to lay down on my bed I have Netflix on my TV?" You asked unsure of what to say.

"Yeah. I do." Jack said with certainty.

" Good then lets go" you say as you pick up the small Irishman, he weighed like a feather to you. You walk up the steps with him in your arms. When you get to your room, you lay Jim down on the bed. You walked over to the TV and handed the remote to jack. You honestly didn't care what you were gonna watch as long as you got cuddle with jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter for being so short the next chapter will be longer I promise.


	8. Horror movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amount of hits, it means a lot. So without further wait. Here's the next chapter.
> 
> -Enjoy :)

Jacks point of view

 

When Mark picked you up and carried you into his room, you almost wanted him to put you down but he didn't seem to struggle to pick you up but you felt like you could've fell asleep in his arms right there. But when he set you down on his bed, that moment was gone. 

As he turned on the TV and handed you the remote you almost handed it back to him because you sucked at picking out movies, especially on Netflix. But you decided to see the latest horror movies. Even though horror movies sucked one stood out more then the rest. The Ouija experiment 2: Theatre of Death. It looked good and mark read the info. He seemed interested in it. And there you two sat, cuddling in the middle of the bed with the blanket over both of you. As always you were curled up into a ball, and you were completely comfortable with mark beside you with his right hand over your shoulders. 

After the first 15 minutes you both were intrigued by the movie.but when they started the Ouija board game you were anxious to see what would happen. For a movie that was made last year it wasn't that bad. You enjoyed it and you were glad that markimoo hang lost interest, but the movie was a slow build. When the middle mark of the movie came up you were tensed up. This movie was fucking scary shit. But mysterious when a jump scare came up you hid in the blanket. You heard Mark's goofy chuckle.

 

" What? It's fucking scary." You say trying to defend yourself for hiding in the blanket.

 

" Well I don't have a Ouija board and even if something was to come and try and get us it would not get you. Only me" he said with pride and certainty.

 

" Yeah sure that's what you think, you would run like a baby like you do in your horror games you play." You say trying to lighten up the mood. 

 

" Hey did you not see my fnaf musical. I wouldn't run, I'd fucking get guns." He said trying to defend himself but everyone knows the truth.

 

" Yeah sure even in night 3?" You say proving a point.

 

" Hey, I did what the script said to" mark said as he kissed your lips again. When you pulled apart you wanted to kiss again but unfortunately when you looked over to the TV the movie was still rolling. 

 

Ad you both sat in silence, the movie was reaching the end. You look over at mark who had his eyes closed and was we quietly snoring, you chuckled az you turned off the TV and snuggled closer towards mark. You let your mind wonder before you fell asleep.  You started to wonder if you two were a couple or not. And then you felt bad about Janet. Her and mark were still together weren't they? You kept thinking but after a while you started to feel tired, after a few minutes you fell asleep.

 

(Time skip)

 

When you woke up, mark was still next to you, awake he was listening to music with his headphones while checking YouTube and Twitter. You decided to scare him, when he started singing, Trumpets, by Jason something. When the course came up you sang with him he heard you and jumped off of the bed.

 

" God damn you scared me." Said with panic in his voice. You let out a small chuckle." It's not funny I was waiting for you to wake up for an hour."

 

"Oh dang then it's not funny... Sorry." You say with regret. He looks at you with disappointment. He then helps you up off of the bed and pulls you into a hug.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I love you and that won't change a damn thing. But you got me pretty good..." He says with a hint certainty in his eyes.

 

" I love you two and next time wake me up. Don't wait a whole hour." You say as he pulls you in closer and kisses you. His mouth tasted salty, as if he had been tearing up. When you pulled apart he had a tear coming from his eyes. " You okay?" You question wiping away his tear. 

 

" I'm fine jack, it's just.... Nothing Nevermind." He says looking away and turning. This was not gonna just slip under the rug. You grab his arm before he could walk away you looked him dead in the eyes. 

 

" Thus is not going to go under the rug now what's wrong, you can talk to me about anything. Even if we are... A fucking couple or something that also means we gotta be best friends too, to make this work. I love you and your not going anywhere not like the past." You say with your voice choking up. You looked at mark who was avoiding eye contact with you. You grabbed his face so he would look at you and you changed you expression to sympathetic. You were ready for what ever.

 

" Janet." He said in one breath as he sat down on the bed with his hands holding his face. "She texted me when I was awake and we talked for a few minutes and she... She said she wanted me back and I haven't answered." He said with short sobs in between. You sat down on the bed next to him you pulled him closer this was something you weren't expecting. 

 

"Hey, mark someone's at the door asking for you." Matt hollered upstairs. Mark looked up as he wiped his tears off his face he looked at you.

 

"Please don't hate me jack. I love you and whoever is down stairs can wait because I don't want you to hate me." He said as he looked at you with his hand on the door knob. 

 

"I love you, why the fuck would I hate something that I love if anything I would hate the things you do but hell I don't even know if were a fucking couple." You say as you walk up to him and kiss him with a nod of approval he opened the door holding it open for you to walk through the door way.

 

As you both walk down the stairs there was a police officer sitting on the couch in the living room. An then the thoughts settled in. If they are your wrists they will send you to a mental hospital. What will happen to gizmo, and YouTube. But all started to settle as you all sat down on the couch. You saw that the police officers name was Jeremy.

 

"Mark Fischbach, u hate to bring you this news but at 8:43, Janet Wilson committed suicide." You see Mark break down after Jeremy said his news. mark had emotion written all over his face. " If you would like to, you may read the suicide note. We figured that you would want to due to your.... Relationship with her."Jeremy said with regret in his voice. But the officer still pulled out the note that had a few bloody finger prints on it. As mark opened up the note he read it carefully as he teared up.more. he felt horrible and now you had to be there for him.  When he was done reading the note he handed the note to the police officer. The officer then pulled out a necklace that had a small green heart with a rusted chain. The necklace looked similar to marks but marks had a small red heart. 

 

"Thanks for the news well call he police station and ask for you if we have any more questions." Marks says as he gets up and holds the door for the officer. The officer understands and leaves. Mark motions for you to follow him as he walks upstairs into his room. When you get in his room he locks the door and goes into his bathroom that I'd connected to his room as he goes in there and you hear the sudden clislcj of the door locking.


	9. A time of blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been 2 months since I wrote this work. I'm so thankful for the hits so without more wait here's the next chapter.
> 
> -Enjoy :)

Marks point of view

This is all your fault. You could've prevented this. But why should you. You fucking killed your ex, in a way. What if you did stay with her? Would we be married? Would you regret everything? 

You shouldn't think about that shit. You pull out your phone. It was only at 10 percent. You look through the messages between you and Janet

**Hey. I know you probably moves on by now because I was a sack of shit to you but please if let me know if you actually loved me when we were together.**

**Honestly Janet you were never a sack of shit to me. If you want the truth, I'm pansexsual. If you don't know the term look it up. But I got with you to forget my true feelings about a certain someone. And honestly it was torture to be with you. There was some moments that i truly enjoyed, like my birthday. But I hated it. And u was so determined to get away from my feelings that I almost got married with you, but the dude I love tried to kill him self. So honestly I never loved you and you were just a attention seeker and you made forget about so much so I'll never get with you.**

**Are you serious, it was torture but you almost got engaged with me and now I find out your pansexsual and with a dude that almost killed himself, if your into those kind of people how about I just kill myself, then would you care, would you feel horrible because you don't have feelings you can't love someone, you act like its against your nature. Si you know what I'm just gonna leave this world if you don't care. Because the whole time we were together, all I wanted was for you to care. So Goodbye.**

**Janet no. Please don't i do have feelings and you don't know what relationshps I've been in, abusive, long distance, drugs, depression. I care about you okay it's just I've lost so much that I'm afraid I'm gonna loose it again.**

**Well then you better change your ways for this new guy. Because he will leave you way sooner than I did.**

**Janet... Please don't do anything you'll regret. Okay. Please you have a point.**

**Janet please....**

And then jack woke up. You still can't help but reread Janet's last response. What if she's right. As you sit and listen to your music, you take out the headphones knowing that jack is in your room. You hear a knock on the door.

" Hey mark... You okay." Jack says chocking on his words.

"This is all my fault jack. I provoked her to do that you say as you slide your phone under the door with the text shown on the screen.

You stand up. You feel light headed like you will pass out. You look in the bathroom Mirror. You look at your self disgusted. You caused someone to kill themselves. 

You hear your phone slide under the door. "Mark please dont do anything. Please. I don't care about your past relationships, but Janet has a point you have to try something new if you want something new. Please. I care about you. Your everything I want why would I leave you. I just wanna make this work.i love you so please don't." Jack said. You listened to every single word that he said. But you couldn't take your eyes off of your shaving razor. With thinking of all the shit you have been through. You break the shaving razor in half until you have two separate blades. You grab one as you look at your wrist. Your old scars were still visible. You put the blade up to your skin and add pressure to it. You keep it there until you see a reasonable amount of blood. "Mark please. Open this door." Jack says as he Fiddles with the door knob. You reach the door knob with you injured arm and unlock it. He opens the door with ease to see that your wrist gushing and dripping with blood . He starts to freak out, but some how hes able to keep his cool as he puts your wrist under ice cool water until there was no blood around the wound.h e grabbed the hydrogen peroxide out of the medicine cabinet. He was going to pour it on my wound put I pointed at his injured wrist with my good arm. He understood and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a nasty gash the size of your pointer finger it was probably as ddeep as yours. He poured the hydrogen peroxide on his scar and almost screamed from the pain. It was bubbling badly while the hydrogen peroxide fought the infection.

Without warning g he grabbed your hand and squeezed it tightly as he poured the hydrogen peroxide on your wrist it was bubbling but it didn't bubble as bad as jacks. He rinse the wound with cold water and bandaged the wound he did the same to his own wrist. You were still light headed. Had I lost to much blood you thought before jack slapped you in the face. "Dude please don't do this again. You make me feel horrible and I promise you, as long as things work out, because they will I wont leave you. Just please you make me feel horrible and you know we have to try something new for this to work so you know what let's not give up on each other and let's promise that we will get through this. Please mark. I want this to work." Jack says as he helps youup and out of the room.

" I promise jack. I promise on my YouTube channel. Because I love you and care about you so I will put you infront of everyone and everything because no matter what I won't leave you cause we will try something new because I won't you." You say as you get up of the bed and grab him and pull him into a kiss. You love him and tomorrow will be the day you show him that.


	10. A splendid day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before you read this read my last chapter, I updates and fixed and deleted something that were complete utter bullshit. But with that said be my guest and put my service to the test. And
> 
> -Enjoy :)

Jacks point of view

After you ate lunch, you and mark decide to play a multiplayer game. It was a small rage like game. Him and wade had played it but mark thought it would be a cool idea. The game was Table Tug. It seemed like a cool game, but pretty simple. In the first round mark had won because you were still getting used to the controls but the next two rounds, you won with a flawless victory.

After you edited the vido, and mark did the thumbnail image, and you uploaded it. You both decided to watch another movie. It was on Netflix, but this time mark choose the movie, you didn't care but he wanted to watch a love story movie and he knows you long enough to know that those kinds of movies make you bores quick but instead you enjoyed this one.

After the first 25 minutes mark had to use the bathroom, but you heard his voice talking out side of the door.you couldn't quite make it out because your ears were focused on listening to the movie but you could hear Matt's voice.

"Can do mark. And don't worry I already knew. About yout feelings for jack. Remember?" Matt said.

"Yeah I remember" Mark said before walking back into the room.he sat down next to you on the bed. You were focused on the movie, but he leaned over and kissed you.

"What was that for?" You say with a big goofy smile on your face. 

" Well you look so fucking adorable when you focus and the only way I can stop admiring you is to remind myself that your mine." He said as he looked you in your icy blue eyes. You could feel the blush on your face. 

You both watch the rest of the movie. You were nearing the end when you both heard Ryan's voice. 

"Hey umm mark where's the plunger?" Ryan questioned.

"Wait here jack. I'll be back." Mark said as he got up and left the room. You paused the movie so he would miss anything. You tried hear them like you heard some of Matt and marks conversation.  But they were to quiet and far for you to hear them. When Mark came back he looked anxious and excited. Like when he's drunk he giddy. He seemed like that.

When the end of the movie came up and the credits were on the screen mark threw your shoes towards you. And a hoodie.

"Wait where are we going." You ask waiting for his response.

" Well your going with Matt and Ryan to see the city. Because i promised you, that you would see the city and I'm going to get groceries." He said. You were honestly sad, was he tired of you already. Did you do something. Wrong.

" But why can't they do the grocery shopping. I want to spend time with you." You say trying to see if you can convince him to stay with you.

"Nope sorry but they did the grocery shopping last week and we take turns that way. I'm sorry but I would love to spend time and stay with you but I don't want us to go hungry. It will only be an hour and a half." He says as he gets his shoes on.

"Okay. But make it quick because I don't wanna miss you and wait for you to come back."

"I will." He says as he holds the door open for you. 

You both head down the stairs. Matt and Ryan are waiting at the door. You give mark a goodbye kiss and walked out to the car with Matt and Ryan . It was only 7 when you left so when you get back it would be dark.

The first place you all went to was Hollywood Boulevard. Mark had saved 100 dollars for you to but anything you wanted and you felt horrible. You told Matt and Ryan to spend it. You werent worth 100 dollars if anything you were worth a piece of Lent. After 45 minutes of thinking about everything you start to calm down. You and mark need to make this work no matter what.whenn Matt and Ryan came back they got you a 50 dollar suit and a pair of earrings that had beautiful big red ruby on the tip of it. 

You all visit other landmarks in LA. But when you arrived at the house you were 5 minutes late from seeing your markimoo. Had hopefully he had dinner waiting. 

When you walked into the house the living room lights were off and the room was lit with candles and filled with the smell of vanilla. Your favorite candle scent. When you walked into the living room. You noticed that there.was rose petals all over the floor. When you walked into the kitchen you were expecting to see your markimoo sitting at the table waiting for you but instead there was just a domino's pizza box on the table. You then felt a hand rest on your hip as it turned you around you saw your knight in thing armour, wearing a suit. And you adored it. He then pulled you into a kiss. You cupped his face in your hands. Before getting pulled apart by mark he carries you up the stairs once again and lays you on the bed. He then throws the suit you got from shopping at you.

"Put it on." Mark says as he stares down at you. You blush as he walk out of the room. You put on the suit. What was mark planning though. You look at yourself as you struggle to tie the tie. Honestly you never learned how to you almost didn't want to wear it. When you heard a knock at the door and the door open. Mark entered seeing you struggle to put on the tie. He walked up to you and chuckled.

" You want some help with the tie?"he Asked as he walked up to you and pointed to the tie.

"No I can do it." You say as you blush really hard and look at the floor.

"Okay com downstairs when your done." He said as he walked off. After a few minutes you kept struggling with the tie so you gave up. You walked down stairs with the tie not tied. And mark got up to help you.

"Hey we need it tied so it'll be perfect because I don't want to fuck this up." Mark says as he gets to tie your tie. 

"Do you want to know my definition of perfect. Anytime with you every thought of you weather good or bad is perfect because I love you." You said as you grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss to keep home closer. You cupped his face, to try and keep him there longer but when you pulled apart he had blush all over his face. But he had finished your tie.

After dinner you were stuffed with two pieces. And then mark did the cutest thing ever. He pulled you up out of your Seat and asked if we could dance. You didn't answer and he turned on the song on his phone. And he sings as you both dance in the kitchen with the faint scent of vanilla and you can't help but admire his sexy voice while he sings.  

  **Oh, oh.Yeah** **, yeah**

  
**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**   
**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**   
**You can be the captain and I can be your first mate**   
**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**

**You can be the hero and I can be your side kick**   
**You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**   
**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**   
**Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**

  
**Don't know if I could ever be**   
**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**   
**And in time I know that we'll both see**   
**That we're all we need**

  
**'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)**   
**You're the straw to my berry (berry)**   
**You're the smoke to my high (high)**   
**And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)**

  
**'Cause you're the one for me (for me)**   
**And I'm the one for you (for you)**   
**You take the both of us (of us)**   
**And we're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**   
**We're the perfect two**   
**Baby me and you**   
**We're the perfect two**

  
**You can be the prince and I can be your princess**   
**You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**   
**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**   
**You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**

**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser**   
**You can be the pencil and I can be the paper**   
**You can be as cold as the winter weather**   
**But I don't care as long as we're together**

  
**Don't know if I could ever be**   
**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**   
**And in time I know that we'll both see**   
**That we're all we need**

  
**'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)**   
**You're the straw to my berry (berry)**   
**You're the smoke to my high (high)**   
**And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)**

  
**'Cause you're the one for me (for me)**   
**And I'm the one for you (for you)**   
**You take the both of us (of us)**   
**And we're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**   
**We're the perfect two**   
**Baby me and you**   
**We're the perfect two (yeah)**

  
**You know that I'll never doubt ya**   
**And you know that I think about ya**   
**And you know I can't live without ya**   
**No (oh, oh)**

**I love the way that you smile**   
**And maybe in just a while**   
**I can see me walk down the aisle**   
**(whoa, yeah)**

  
**'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)**   
**You're the straw to my berry (berry)**   
**You're the smoke to my high (high)**   
**And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)**

  
**'Cause you're the one for me (for me)**   
**And I'm the one for you (for you)**   
**You take the both of us (of us)**   
**And we're the perfect two (yeah)**

**We're the perfect two (oh)**   
**We're the perfect two (oh)**   
**Baby me and you**   
**We're the perfect two**

**Yeah, yeah**

at the end of the song you had your head rest on marks chest as he sang. he chuckled when he realized that you had your head on his chest. He then picked you and carried you up the stairs...again. this time he playfully throws you on the. Bed.

"Well today was a splendid day." mark said as he kisses you lips and for a moment you let your imagination wonder.

 

 


	11. Everythings perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so please keep in mind that this is my first time writing smut, so please don't judge. but you guys really liked the last chapter and i enjoyed writing it and i still have some more things planned.so with that said,
> 
> -Enjoy:)  
> I know this chapter should have been uploaded sooner but blocks suck.

Marks point of view

"well today was a splendid day." you say as you bend over and give jack a kiss on the lips. for a second you think of how this could go so farther as you slide you tongue under jacks bite down on his lip not to hard but hard enough for jack to let out a small and quite moan that is like a small tune to your ears.

"mark what are you thinking of doing." jack says in between kisses. after he says this you don't answer with words, but instead, actions. you grab the back of his hair and pull it making him moan louder and this time he moans your name as if he is imagining something way beyond this as you were.

" well well. i think we both have jointed minds. if you thinking what i'm thinking." you say as you position yourself on jacks lap. he gives you a more look of approval as you unbutton his suit.and you some how managed to accidentally graze his nipple with your and which made him gasp and shiver for a second. you unbuttoned his shirt and you traced his stomach with your finger until you bent back down to suck on his neck, this caused jack to buckle his hips into you and moan. and or a second you were trying to figure out any of his kinks and dislikes. did he enjoy pain?

as you pull away from jacks neck with a small bite beforehand he gasped loudly. "mark stop being a tease i-" he said before moaning loudly that Matt could probably here it from his room when you snapped his boxers waistband.

"I what... enjoy it." say as you lean down and kiss jacks lips, he pulls apart to defend himself.

"no i'm already fucking hard you dick." he says as he pulls you into another kiss. you chuckle.

"wow, i haven't even gotten started. and i'm not even hard, your easy to get aren't you." you say as grasp his dick through his jeans. this caused him to buckle his hips into you again.

" for you i am, for others i'm way more difficult." he says as you start to unzip the zipper on his jeans. when get them off fully jack moaned when you went to take of his boxers. 

"oh really, well i guess we should see how long it takes for me to get hard." you say as you pull off jacks boxers revealing his cock and you grab it and squeeze it. 

 

"mark-" he moans when you take his cock down your throat. half way down, and you end up gagging and not finishing the blow job but it did give you one thing you were trying to get. A boner! 

since you already had you shirt off and jacks pants and boxers were stripped from him and somewhere in the room. you really didnt care because the only thing that is in your mind is jack every inch of his skin. But it was a small struggle to get your pants and boxers off with jack waiting impatiently for you on the bed.

When your pants was off and you boner was hard as fuck you positioned your self back on top of jack point at his entrance. You look at him as he looks at you and all at once you push into him and grab the back of his hair and pulled which caused him to buckle his hips and gave you more of a leverage to push into him. When you got past the third ring of muscle jack was a groaning mess with his hair every where. 

"Mark. Fuck me har-" he was cut off by a moan when you finally gave a push into him causing him to cum. For a moment you looked at Jack differentl . He was yours and you proved that and you needed him to remeber that. 

You pulled out if jack but before he could do anything he was moaning again from you pushing back into him. Round to and this time jack pushed into you more. By the second ring of muscle you were straddleing his hips and thrusting. And this time jack was trying to get better and reach you limits. He wasn't let you push into the third ring of muscle so instead you bent down and started suck on his nipple.

Mark-" he moaned as he buckled his hips giving you the chance to push into his third and final ring if muscle and cum. 

Now you were exhausted he was was exhausted, there was cum all over the bed and both of you but this wasn't it. He was yours nobody else's. And you pulled out as jack gasped out your name and started firmly grasp your shoulder as if to tell you that it was time to stop. But you were just getting warmed up as you pushed into jack for the third time he dug his fingernails into your shoulder as if he was gonna die. So instead you decide to lean down and bite him on the neck causing him to moan and shiver giving you a chance to push past his second and third ring of muscle and causing him to cum another time and moan loudly that the neighbors could possibly hear it.

but when you pulled out of jack he decided to flip you pushing you onto the other side of the bed and poking at your entrance.you pulled back instead." Nope your mine meaning I top. Always." You manage to say breathing heavily. Jack the gets off if you.

" Okay well next time when I say fuck me harder I'll know you will. And if I'm yours then I'm yours nobody else gets you in any sexsualy  or romantic way. Only me" jack says with a smirk as he helps you up off of the bed.

For a moment you observe everything. Jacks hair was a mess, you were covered in his cum and your clothes were everywhere in the room and the bed sheets were covered in jack and for a moment everything was perfect. As long as jack was yours.

"Well you go take a shower up here and I'll go downstairs and take a shower and then we can clean this up." You say as jack pulls you into a kiss. 

" Yeah sure." He says as he walks into the bathroom still naked. For what seemed to be wo minutes, you look at your alarm clock and you started at midnight and it was almost two am.

But that didn't matter because you showed jack that you were his and he was your s and you top, not him.

(Time skip)

When you were down out of the shower you head downstairs and walked into the guest room. Jack was still taking a shower and you could hear the water running. Your boner was gone unfortunately. But you walked into the guest room. You grab some new boxers,pants and shirt. When you went to your room, you oped the bathroom door it was unlocked and jack heard you walk in.

"Heres some clothes for when your done" you say as you walk into the bathroom. .

"Thanks, put them in the sink" jack says. You lay them in the sink and walk out of the bathroom. And shut the door. You start to realize all of the cum that's everywhere. But you needed to clean it up. Because you love jack. And you'll do anything. But Janet never came this much.

Oh well thinking of Janet brings sadness to your mind, and jack was there to fill that sadness with hope and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I call this first time smut well written. But it will get better. By the next smut chapter. I'll have it good.  
> Hopefully.  
> So judge if you want I dont care


	12. A short time away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoy writing this and so im gonna just write and write, and if you guys like it well thats a big bonus. so without further wait, heres the next chapter.
> 
> -Enjoy :)

Jacks point of view

 when you woke up mark was still asleep next to you quietly snoring, he looked so peaceful. and unfortunately since you were dating and together that meant that someone was gonna move in with someone. and yet, for some reason you wanted to tell your fans, that you were happy and you two were together but instead you sat down in marks living room and did a reading comments video using some comments from your latest videos.

one question caught you off guard so you veer around the question and avoid it "jack, if you were into guys and mark was into guys would you to date, um no...  hes one of my friends not someone i would get with. and hes not gay or into guys in anyway or anything. and... even if i told you the truth i would loose a friendship wit the most perfect guy ever." you say looking at the ground. you cut off the camera and leave it. you were so unsure about telling everyone. you decide to ignore what happen and cut out the last comment and  end the video there. you make some breakfast an not just for you but for mark as well. today was you last day here with him and today you all had planned out that you and Mathew, from the game theorists was gonna come with you to pack up your stuff and move in with mark. 

So you fried so bacon, made some pancakes, got the syrup and sausage patties from the freezer. when you threw on the pancakes you heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When you turned around you saw Matt and Ryan like they were going somewhere.

"hey jack, you okay by yourself. cause were gonna go get Matpat because there car is at the mechanics.  so you good here for a bit. it'll only take maybe 50 minutes tops." Ryan says and he walks to the fridge and grabs a water bottle.

"yeah I'll be fine here. i'm just making mark some breakfast and bed. hopefully he'll wake up with a smile instead of mister grumpy pants" you say as you chuckle flipping the pancake and taking it off of the stove and putting it on the plate.

"So you got it all under control, right." Matt says looking at you as they walk into the living room.

"yeah, everything will be a okay" you say as you take all the food and make a smiley face with the sausage patties as eyes, the bacon as the smile and syrup as the nose which is on top of the pancake with whip cream as hair.

"hes gonna love that, especially when he wakes up." Ryan says as they head out the door. you take the plate upstairs and open jacks door, when you look in you already see mark sitting up with a blanket still over him. last night was amazing and you wanted it to go on forever. but that didn't happen.

you knock on the door causing mark to jump with surprise. you walk in and give him the plate with a fork. he couldn't help but smile and chuckle.

"wow jack, you really out did yourself" he said before he put the hot plate of food on the night stand and grabs your shirt, causing you to fall on the bed with your head on his lap. he kisses your lips with ease.  he pulls apart for a moment.

"mark, i have a question" you say still resting your head on his lap while watching him eat the chewy bacon that mark loved. 

"you you can can ask me anything" he says pulling you into another kiss that had a taste of bacon in it.

" should we tell the fans about us, you know. being together, and being in the same house together like what are they gonna say." you say grabbing marks arm and playing with it. 

"Do you wanna tell them it up to you jack, okay? i mean we could be truthful, or we could just make a replica of you old place." mark says as he eats the sausage that made the eyes with the pancakes. 

"I'm not sure. what if everyone sends hate comments what if i loose so many subscribers." you says as you hold his and while looking at the ceiling. 

"well then, we had a good run and then we could leave Youtube and live or own life or you can keep doing Youtube. just wait for things to roll out. and remember no matter how it rolls out, i'll be here to makes this work." he says as he eats the rest of the sausage that you made him. 

" then lets te-" you start to to say but getting cut off by your phone buzzing a  thousand times with twitter notifications. you grab your phone and look through twitter as you read the posts from fans you wanted to fucking cry.

**SEPTIPLIERS CANNON! how the fuck did this happen. *dies from fangirling.***

**Jack, Mark i respect your decision to be together, but why didn't you say anything before.**

**Ha, i knew they were gay this whole time.**

you break down and start crying leaving the phone there on and you run to the closest corner and curl up crying. mark grabs your phone and looks through the news feed on your twitter you start to see marks pissed face as he starts to type frantically.  how did they know, did you edit the comment video from the morning how did they know and mark was pissed and trying to defend you both with a word limit of 200. this was all your fault. all of it was. and you promised that you wouldn't give up. and you would try to get this to work. but this was all your fault and mark was so pissed he didn't notice that you crawled into the bathroom and shut the door. Why.


	13. I'm so fucking sorry mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. The last chapter was sorta of a cliff hanger and heres the next chapter in the perspective of mark. This is gonna be fun. So
> 
> -Enjoy

Marks point of view

You did know jack had crawled into the bathroom. Yet you knew he wouldn't do anything, when jack makes a promise he's never fuckin broke them. But you were so infuriated. How do they know and they hurt your Jack emotionally. And he was your so you sat there typing, fixing grammer and punctuation. You posted it stating that it was you and not jack and you said the truth. You went to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Jack, its okay. I explained it and if people want to fucking hate it and stay for our content well good for them because your mine and we shouldn't let other people opinions of us deteriate our relationship" you say opening the door to see jack curled up on the floor crying and his wrists weren't injured or cut in any way. So you pick him up and put him on the bed. " everything will be fine and its not your fault we'll figure out why soon." You say holding his face in your hands and pulling him into a kiss. That taste like salt. 

"Okay but what if they just accept us do we still be together doing YouTube and living life." Jack says looking at you eyes full of water. 

" well yeah now come on we need to get you ready to go back to Ireland and matpat. He said he would go withyou. In case anything happens that dude will have your back okay." You said standing up throwing jack his old original hat." And I've had that here for a while since the last time you were here." You say.

"Were back" Ryan shouts from downstairs. You grab jacks cap and put it on him but take his glasses. 

"Mark come on" jack says trying to grab them but failing. 

"Oh come on. I want to have a piece of my boyfriend before you go for a lil while. " you say with a smirk as jack attempts to grab his glasses but you maneuver around him and run out the door with his foot steps behind you trying to catch up. you stomp down the stairs turn right at the bottom of the stairs into the kitchen with jack still behind you . you go out the back door where chica was playing with her tug a war toy and instead of going over torwards her you dive into the pool with jacks glasses when you here a second splash in the water you go under pulling jack towards you under the water and pull him in to a kiss he was surprised that he he wasn't drowning and after at least 40 seconds you both drift to the surface of the water to see matt,Ryan ,and matpat laughing there asses off.

"Well then. Let's get you and jack cleaned up and get to work." Matpat said as he gets a towel that was on the patio table.

Wait mat. Um have you heard any of the fans saying stuff about us together." Jack says when he gets out of theMatpat

"Do you guys promise not to get made." Matpat said handing jack the towel. 

"I promise" jack said looking up at you

"I promise as well." You say taking the towel from jack and drying his bright green wet hair. 

"I kinda might have said something in a livestream before coming over here and let me say one thing there was way more famgirls then haters" Matpat said fearing his survival because of your pissed expression. You almost charged at him until jack grabbed your shoulder and giving a refusal of doing anything.

"Thank you Matpat I respect that you told the truth because I made a reading comment video earlier when I fist woke up and a comment asked if septiplier was cannon and I answered honestly but I wasn't sure if I edited it correctly.so thank you and marks just a bit infuriated because I had a small panic attack before you got here" jacks says looking at you with a warning of not to do amything . you started to calm down everything was okay and fine. But we needed to get jack to Ireland so he could move in. And bring gizmo.

"Well um I'm so sorry mark I shouldn't have blurted my mouth like that. " Matpat said.

"Its okay Matpat I just  get over protected with my jackaboy. But we should get you two to the airport or what not" you say drying yourself and walking back inside. Everything will be tough for the next week.


	14. A trip to the airport...again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know this should've been up yesterday but people are dicks and take away my motivation. But hey you guys enjoy reading and I enjoy writing so let just
> 
> -Enjoy

Jacks point of view

So when you and mark were dried off and changed. you, mark, matpat,matt and Ryan stayed to tidy up the house. And honestly you were just sad. Yeah the time being here was the best you had and yeah you would come back in a week after packing up. But you wanted to stay there with mark because he filled your heart but hey Matpats got your back...hopefully. 

You sat there was in the passenger seat next to mark and looking out the window. There was a small drizzle outside today but the sun covered up the slightly wet ground and somehow the weather right now resembled your day. But Ireland would be more accurate for the next week with its gloomy dark weather.

Mark turned on a radio talk show about weird dates with people, you would occasionally tune your ears in to listen to the story but they got boring after a while. And on top off the slight sadness you were disappointed. Disappointed that you couldn't stay longer but this was the closest date for the departure to Ireland. 

"You okay baby" mark said looking at you with a smile not looking at the road because the car was waiting at the traffic light. The same one that mark kissed your wrist at and made you feel like there was something good and special about you.

"Kinda, I could be better I mean the fact that the time being here was worth a life time makes me want it for a lifetime." You say kissing his lips as the traffic light turned green. 

"Yeah I wish it could be to so if that's how we both want the future we have to move your shit from Ireland to la." Mark says with a romantic smile as he focuses back to the road.

"So you guys are certainly open about your relationship."Matpat says looking up from his phone to you. You have only met Mathew a few times at cons and he is a comedian with energy. And he aways has theory's about games and you love that cause you love games.

"Yeah i guess but we can't let people's opinions deteriorate our relationship." you say pulling out your phone and checking a notification.

"No im not trying to judge your guys relationship I'm happy that you guys are happy and I just want to be a shoulder to lean on, for support I'm glad you guys are open about your sexsuality." Matpats says throwing up his hands in a sort of defense. 

" No it's fine, and thank you I guess" you say as you open the Pokemon GO app. You were glad how supportive Matpats was being. Yeah he as Stephanie and she's running all the livestreams with Jason and he was most likely wanting to be with his wife and he's visiting Ireland and helping you. 

"Alright then let's head to ireland, because I bet it's beautiful." Matpats says as he climbs out of the car with Matt right behind him with earbuds in his ears.

This was it back to your home town and your brother is gonna be... How is he gonna react to this news. But if anything he could be happy I got the life I wanted with happiness and weirdness with YouTube. 

While you woke up to the entrance you were startled by mark picking you up and giving you a piggy back ride you laughed and smiled and gave him an upside down kiss. Things can go right. They sorta of had already with a few surprises like Janet's death, the fans finding out, you and marks date. But as mark put you back on the ground and walked up to the airplane right behind Matpats you had a smile on your face. Mark won't forget you, replace or ignore you by the time you get back. You both made the same promises and hopefully he won't leave you with these promises empty. Because ads you sat down in your seat you still had a smile with the thought if mark and last night and your date and him. He was perfect and you were perfect enough for him as well.


	15. shitty Athlone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Enjoy :)

marks point of view.

You waited at the airport until you saw jacks plane take off and you would have to agree with jack, if only he could stay longer but he has matpat and matpat will help jack if he needed anything. so you and Matt go to the food court and get some food and you decided to go to a shop in the airport. a flower shop and you bought roses that were freshly picked, and you search the whole airport and you met up with three fans while looking that kept questioning about septiplier.  
  
"Hi, i'm Andrea, this is my brother Joseph and my lil sister Jasmine. we love watching you videos and I was just wondering if septiplier was real." a girl who had to shorter people joined by her with smiles on their faces.

"Hi, and yes, septiplier is real and you guys must think im here to pick up jack but no, i actually had to dropped him off here because he had to go to Ireland and pack up to move here to LA. so, if you guys could help me you can talk about it on social media or whatever but help me find any jacksepticeye merchandise. or something for him when he comes back. or I could mention you guys in a video." you say looking at the oldest one of the three, Andrea.

"I can help"Joseph, the littlest that looked to be about 5 or 6 years old, you should really stop cussing in your videos.

"Shush up Joe you don't know what hes looking for." jasmine said.

"Come on shut up, its right over here they have merchandise of everything its were i've gotten most of your merchandise at." Andrea said leading you to a shop that was maybe about 7 shops down from the flower shop and Matt was right behind you, surprised that you hadn't seen this shop. you looked through the shop with the three fans filled with excitement. you loved that certain people actually looked up to you for laughter advice and information.its something you still cant believe. when you found it was awesome it was a fucking jumbo sam and while looking through the shop you found a teddy bear that said "I Wove You." in total it was all 20 bucks. the fans said they wanted a shout out in a video so why not. 

so after you met them you and Matt left the airport. and the drive was short and while you drove you left the radio on and you found a song that fit perfect for you and jack since he was in Ireland, well hes still on the plane so hell see this soon. but you record the song with you singing it. 

  
**Hey there, Delilah**   
**What's it like in New York City?**   
**I'm a thousand miles away**   
**But girl, tonight you look so pretty**   
**Yes you do**   
**Times Square can't shine as bright as you**   
**I swear it's true**

**Hey there, Delilah**   
**Don't you worry about the distance**   
**I'm right there if you get lonely**   
**Give this song another listen**   
**Close your eyes**   
**Listen to my voice, it's my disguise**   
**I'm by your side**

**Oh it's what you do to me**   
**Oh it's what you do to me**   
**Oh it's what you do to me**   
**Oh it's what you do to me**   
**What you do to me**

**Hey there, Delilah**   
**I know times are getting hard**   
**But just believe me, girl**   
**Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**   
**We'll have it good**   
**We'll have the life we knew we would**   
**My word is good**

**Hey there, Delilah**   
**I've got so much left to say**   
**If every simple song I wrote to you**   
**Would take your breath away**   
**I'd write it all**   
**Even more in love with me you'd fall**   
**We'd have it all**

**Oh it's what you do to me**   
**Oh it's what you do to me**   
**Oh it's what you do to me**   
**Oh it's what you do to me**

**A thousand miles seems pretty far**   
**But they've got planes and trains and cars**   
**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**   
**Our friends would all make fun of us**   
**and we'll just laugh along because we know**   
**That none of them have felt this way**   
**Delilah, I can promise you**   
**That by the time that we get through**   
**The world will never ever be the same**   
**And you're to blame**

**Hey there, Delilah**   
**You be good and don't you miss me**   
**Two more years and you'll be done with school**   
**And I'll be making history like I do**   
**You'll know it's all because of you**   
**We can do whatever we want to**   
**Hey there, Delilah, here's to you**   
**This one's for you**

**Oh it's what you do to me**   
**Oh it's what you do to me**   
**Oh it's what you do to me**   
**Oh it's what you do to me**   
**What you do to me.**   


 

when you were finished with the song you were half a mile from your house when you get some twitter notifications. so when you pulled up to the drive way you were about to smile but then you realized jack wasn't here. he was in Ireland and you were here in la. 5,098 miles away from him and he was there. from the place he got his depression from in the first place why the fuck didn't you just go with him but you keep your cool as you walk through the front door with a smile on your face with the thought of jack on your mind.


	16. Packing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for the chapter title to be something else in the last chapter. but hey who cares. i could edit it but that a lot of work. lol but i'm glad you guys enjoy reading these and i'm still gonna write this and everything else. i have a lot in store. i want this to be a really long fic wit a bunch of plot and smut. and for any Steven universe lovers (like me.) i'm trying to work on a Lapidot.

Jacks point of view.

when you and Mathew arrived in Athlone. you wanted to get back on the plane back to fucking la. but tat wasn't an option. you car was still parked in the same place you left it. in the airport parking lot.you drive around Athlone showing Mathew a few places before you get home. when you do get home you already had boxes from when you moved in so you would just reuse them for now. 

"So, how long have you and mark been together?" Mathew asks as he starts to neatly organize all of your games and put them in a box.

"um..two days i think. a lot can happen into days though" You say as you start to pack up some of your movies into a box. 

"I know Matt and Ryan were telling me about Janet and how you came to mark looking for support, did you find the support you were looking for?" Mathew asks as he sets the final game on the top of the box and tapes it up.

"well emotionally he helped and yeah hes helped and we've got to work together on this. and i'm honestly grateful how supportive you are i mean you coming here to Ireland for a week to help me pack up. and i've been hurt a lot and i think Ireland has brought out all of my depression and it sucks i mean i was born and raised here. and i haven't even told mark the real reason why i went to him why i cut on that day. it sucks. i want to tel him but with things like hes just has a bunch of rage stored for it." you say as you start to pack up the dish's in the kitchen that were protected by news paper so they wouldn't break.

"ill always be here for help i mean i've met you only at cons on your a nice guy and your so different than you portray in your videos. whys that, i mean if you don't mind me asking what made you um, self ham. i mean recently." Mathew says as he cares the box of games into the living room. and there were a lot of games.

" recently, its a long story. i decided to get drunk with a few of my friends after i recorded a video or two, i know irresponsible me. but i had a lot on my mind about YouTube an one of those friends was a guy named David one i knew since collage. he nice but when he drunk, hes a stereotypical drunk. and all he wanted was sex and yet i was stuck there at the bar. not wanting to go home because i was drunk out of my mind and David, decides to take me home and were drunk out of our minds and ya probably can guess what happened that night, but in the morning, he remembered more than me. and he tried to get me in a relationship and he tried to keep me there and i bolted home, bought a case of beer and drank it and um yeah, go ahead and judge me for self harm. I don't care" you say as you sit down at the dining table. looking up at Mathew who was only a few inches taller than you.

"oh no i'm not gonna judge and yeah i see what your saying, does the gut ya know. still want you.?" Mathew asked as he sat down at the table you and him had been packing stuff for two hours, it was time to take a break and get to know each other.

"yeah, he does he still tries to text me but i ignore him." you say as looking  at the table.

"look, i don't blame you i mean you were drunk. i'm do stupid things when i'm drunk but i hardly do get drunk. you wanna know something." Mathew says looking up at you.

"what?" you ask looking up at Mathew.

"mark used me as a vent and almost every night after we were both wit our day, we would talk and talk and talk and all he ever wanted to talk about was you he told me his whole plan for your fist date. he told me how much he admires you, and there were so many times he never got sleep because he would just read through you and his past messages and regret everything. and i've stayed with him so much trying to help him but he didn't want my help he wanted you. so just treat him right. he needs it. he gave up on you for a while and tried to go for Janet but she fucked his life up. so treat him right because he his so broken he needs you." Mathew said looking up at you.

"I will" you said looking at him maybe he was right.

 


	17. Another day gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so um yeah. I'm very glad you guys still enjoy this. I have a lot more planned for this in particular. So with that said 
> 
> -Enjoy :)

Marks point of view. 

It was the next day and you woke up at 6 in the morning and only got 5 hours of sleep. And surprise surprise you woke up from Twitter notifications about septiplier. But what brought a smile to your face was jack. He had sent you a text at 3'o clock am. He said he was waking up early for a cup of coffee and shower. And sent you a good morning text. He just brought the biggest smile to your face and you loved that. But what about the fans would they accept your relationship. Should you guys just keep it a secert so when you were fully awake you texted jack about it and his response brought a smile to your face.

Mark: **Hey jack, should we make a vedio about our relationship.**

jack: **good morning baby. I think we should because some people are becoming skeptical about it and we should clarify it. But it's also up to you about how.**

mark:  **i think we should make separate videos about our different perspectives on our relationship. Okay baby?**

jack: **okay I'm gonna make breakfast and eat and then make the video. I love you.**

mark: **love you to baby I'm gonna record the video right now ttyl.**

you love him dearly and all he did was bring happiness, joy, and motivation. So with that you head down stairs and grab you a poptart chocolate flavor and eat both of them. You weren't that hungry but you needed food in your system so you popped the poptart in the toaster. And waited. What were you gonna say. The truth. Or an altered truth. Or a complete lie. While you sit there and think and wait you decided to say an alter truth and if jack really wanted to he could say his own version. For instance you wouldn't talk about jacks depression of you cutting or him. 

You head back upstairs after you are your chocolate poptart and turned on the recording camera. 

"Hey guys I know. Most of you have already heard if you watched gt live's livestream. A truth kinda came out from Matpats. And this is not gonna deteriorate our friendship. Me and matpats. But. Yes me and jack our in a relationship. And we care deeply about each other. And yeah shippers were right. Fanfic writers out there you were right to. And some of you out there are gonna try to say things, hurtful things to try and destroy us but me and jack are in happy relationship and... Some videos might not be directly on time. And I don't know if I can even share this information with you. But I recently had an ex. If you guys follow me on twitter you would know Janet. Well honestly I got with her to try and forget I loved jack but when you find the one. That brings a smile to your face just by looking at them or.thinking of them. Don't ever let them go because they are there in your heart to patch it back up. No.matter what and me and Janet. Well I almost purposed to her but something came up with jack and jack wanted to come down to la to visit. He had a lot on his mind and wanted to get out. And in this mix up. Janet.....well. she killed herself. And I'm slowly healing and I know things will get better especially with jack here. But he isn't here in la now. Hes in ireland packing his stuff to move here. And I hope you guys understand and won't hate but i won't let hate get to me. So yeah" you says as you look down at the desk as a teacher rolls down your cheek slowly."you guys can make difference in someone's life more than you think good or bad. And every one of you that hit subscribe to affected my life more than you think. So I love all of you guys and you guys just stay strong out there. Theres more to life than we think." You say as you wipe away a rltear and wave to the camera. And then you stand up and turn off the camera and you edit a few things put a title 'The Truth' and post it and that means jacks video will be up soon too.


	18. Wait, let me explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merp. Hey guys. I'm. Coming back to my roots and writing this. I'm thinking of more things to do so um yeah I'll be doing that. So um anyways 
> 
> -Enjoy :)

Jacks point of view

You paced back and forth I'm the kitchen trying to plan out exactly what to say in your video. You even went got donuts before Matpats woke up. You were so unsure what to say. You got marks notification of his new video 'The Truth' and you watched it. You were so lost on what to do that you just didn't give a fuck went to your recording area and sat down and started the video.

"Hey guys. Im not gonna do my intro. I'm so unsure of what to say for this video. If your subscribed to mark then you saw his new video an hour ago. And I've been trying to think what exactly i wanted to say and yeah I'm bisexsual. I've been ever since I was 16 and ever since I started watching marks video. I had a huge crush on him and I wanted to be just like him, so I started youtube. And let me tell you it was hard at the beginning. And not that kind of hard. I've been with many girls and many guys I just never told you guys out there about it and theres a big reason too" you say try not to tear up or just turn off the camera. You had to do this and matpats was up already. You heard him get up. You can do this. There's nothing more impossible. But impossible is possible. "Have any of you seen a gay couple or a lesbian couple. You have those opinions you feel uncomfortable around them and some of you out there. Consider me as a friend and look up to me for advice or knowledge and if you know that I'm bisexsual then you would most likely feel uncomfortable to ask me things and I don't care if any of you judge me. But if some of you out there say you don't care about sexsuality or religion. Then let's see. Because it part of an instinct because you are not that sexsuality and yes. I am with mark okay and I love him deeply and I too, think that mark is my soulmate I bring a smile to his face and he does the same. And yes all you shippers out there are right. Now it's cannon. And you can do whatever... And I don't think YouTube will allow us to give you guys fan service." You say shaking your head from the thought." But I will say one thing. I went to mark for support and advice and were best buds. Were a couple nowbut I went to him for emotional support and, the reason for that is. Well depression sucks and I know I can't go into detail cause YouTube then gets mad, but yeah I've been with depression ever since I was 15. And well YouTube helped with some of the depression but a few days ago I decided to hang out with a few of my buddies from college and we decided that we would go get drinks and I decided to get to the point where I was totally drunk and wouldnt be able to remember the night by morning. Anyways. I ended up with a one night stand and weitlrdly enough it was with one of my college friends that ya know did the.do. and why am I talking about this on camera.... Well he tried to force me to stay in a relationship and thankfully I got out before anything extremely horrible happened and I rushed home but I got a case of beer before heading home and most of you out there that suffer with depression could know what I did after I drank some beer. And so a few videos were recorded with the influence of achlool. But um mark decided I should take a break from my roots and well. I visited la. A beautiful place. I love it there. And I know some shippers out there wanna know the story of how we actually got togeher. And ill talk to mark about it. But as you guys can see I'm in ireland right now packing up" you say as you hear matpat knock on the door. 

"Oh shit your filming I'm so sorry. But um. Where the sugar for the coffee?" Matpat says as he looks at you.

"Oh it's fine it's a unedited video. I don't mind it's not a big problem. Um Sugar is in the cabinet above the stove." You say looking back to the camera. 

"Sorry and thank" matpats say as he leaves you alone.

"Anyways yeah. I love mark and theres prove that matpats their in case people start to type comment saying hes not here. But um yeah shit this video is super long. I will see al you dudes in the next video" you say with no energy. You weren't up for it. Instead you saved the video and added it to a new video thing.just staring at the title of video. So after debating you titled it. 'Wait, let Me explain' you say and add it to the list of videos that you have posted on your channel and look at the subscribers. There was so many. And you feared the numbers would go down so with a pen you write the number of subscribers and if it went down then you weren't sure what to do. 


	19. A lonely evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner but I've got the next few chapters planned out. After this I'm writing darkiplier, then a life time to remember, my Phan and then my songs turned into fanfics. I would have done this yesterday but I had a block sorta. I was just not feeling in a mood to write at all. So um yeah stay smiling I'll try and do the same but I don't know how long that is gonna last. But remember people say shit to try and make us feel horrible if they succeed then your just as horrible as they are. So stay strong plow Through what they say but anyways.
> 
> -keep smiling. And Enjoy :)

Marks point of view

As you walk into the living room to watch TV, you get a 'ring' like sound on your phone. It was a YouTube notification from jack sice you were subscribed to him. You tap on the video and sit down on the couch. Amd watch jacks face expression as he speaks. He must be really lonely there in Ireland without you there. Filled with rage for not going with him, you still have a smile on your face as you watch his 23 minute video. And you realize how much he truly loved you. But one thing that caught you off guard was how jack explained the thing strikes his depression a few days ago, almost a week ago. He had a one night stand with a friend he knew since college and the guy tried to force jack to stay there. Filled with even more rage to this guy you shut off your phone and throw it at the wall. Causing it to bounce of the wall and land on the coffee table revealing it's horrible shattered screen. Panicked, you grab the phone and hit the on button. 

Fortunetly, the phone turned on revealing jacks face on the screen again, yet the screens new cracks were on his face. Jack was shattered and you sent him off on his own without any protection only with matpat and fuckong a college student who is trying to get to jack. Even more panicked and shattered you let a tear fall down your cheek. You don't wipe it away that tear was for jack worried you run upstairs and knock on ryans door. Hopping the he wouldn't ignore. Thankfully he opens the dorr.

" What's wrong mark?" Ryan asked looking at the fear and worry in your face. 

You walk.over to his computer and pull up YouTube and turn on jacks latest video. Ryan then sits down watching it. You pause it up to the part until where you stopped the video. 

"I left jack there alone with matpat with some guy trying to get with him and trapping him. And I'm here in la like look at me I'm.in love with jack. And he didn't even want to tell me why he was cutting in the first place. Ryan. Is there a way you could just hold down the fort while I go to Ireland and check on jack and stay there maybe I dont want anything happing to him to where I can't help it where he won't tell me." You say looking into ryans eyes as he looks back at you with a smile 

"Don't worry mark go to Ireland talk to jack make sure everything is okay and I'll hold down. The for here." Ryan says as he puts his hand on your shoulder. With a smile, you exit his recording space and head to your room and start to pack some clothes. As you look at the time on your phone. It was 6 o'clock you had one hour to catch the last flight to la for the week.

You then throw your suitcase into the trunk hop in the truck and pull out of the driveway. When you pay for the ticket and get situated in the plane. You look out the window glad that you were headed to see jack. And you weren't gonna say anything to jack it will all be good.

If everything plays out correctly


	20. As time is gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been updated so long ago. I'm sorry. But I've still got plans hehe.

Jacks point of view 

 

it was around 10pm and you were walking to the Wendy's to pick up tonight's dinner with mat pat.he wanted there organic salads and you were getting a cheap cheeseburger because you weren't that hungry. But the dark of the night had an eerie ring to it. When you picked up the order and started to head back. The street lamps were on but they seemed dimmer than usual. When you were maybe two blocks away from the house. A familiar car pulled up next to the sidewalk. Before you had time to react or run, David climbs out of the car and grabs you. Throwing his hand over your mouth so you wouldn't scream, but he then throws a blindfold over your eyes. 

"What the fuck-" you muffle out between breaths. You had to get free. Mark wouldn't be able to find you. And you wouldn't be able to return to him. Or get matpat his salad. You then lift your elbow to attempt to hit davids side and escape, but before you could. he grabs your elbow, blocking your attack and pushes you causing you to hit your head on the rim of the door. You then land in the back the seats and black out. Your head felt like it was spinning and your mind was racing with what was going to happen to you. But most importantly how would mark react and would he care enough to come down to Ireland. To search for the on he supossedly loves. 

(Time skip and setting change.) 

"it's okay jackaboy. This what you get for leaving me going for that douchebag markiplier and retuning back with no protection" David says as your senses were coming to. When you were able to open you eyes and feel you felt your skin bare David naked. And your dick hard right along with. With yourself tied to a steel table with some blankets. He then starts thrusting into you causing the loudest moan to escape your mouth from the surprise of his push. He then pushes deeper and deeeper inside of your dick not caring how far of the edge of ecstasy you were. Whither every thrust there was a moan until. He was exhausted. He then gets up leaving you there he walks over to another table that had a bunch other things and one of those things would be a vibrating dildo. He then puts it on his tiring, sticky dick and climbs back on top of you shoving the dildo into the entrance of your dick causing you to gasp and buckle your hips he then turns on the vibrate part of the dildo which revolves into you grabbing the blanket on the table and squeezing it. You were reluctant and needy at the same time. As memories of what happened on that forgetful night come flooding back you start to remember how dim David has always been. You then moan out Marks's name making David look at you. Puzzled. 

"Mark-please stop your hurting me" you say through heavy breaths and long pants. You were expecting to see mark on top of you with his always loving expression but instead was an angry face who was furious. 

"Sorry jackaboy, I'm not the man in your reality. But I am however the man of your dreams he says pulling the dildo out of your dick and thrusting I straight back in. Harder and harder with every thrust you were panting, breathing heavily and moaning loundly until exaustuon hit an you passed out still feeling your body being thrusted and moved around. Until you lost sense f feeling and sound.


	21. When panic hits the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hehe. Me and my friend, Scarlettmyst, have plans for our fanfic. And I'm not going to forget any of my works. EVER. Anyways. Mark and jack are still gonna have sadness... no matter  
> Enjoy

Marks point of view

The plane landed on the ground with a small thump it awoke you from sleep. Impatiently, you grab your bags a everything race to the exit, being one of the first off. You get a taxi to drive you to jacks apartment. When you get there you find matpat pacing as he talks n the phone. When you open the door revealing your self. He stands there meeting eye contact to you and then he speaks but not to you with the person on the phone.

"here, speak to his boyfriend, who has just come down to visit from la." Matpat says into the phone interrupting a voice and then handed it to you as collapsed on to couch as he held his head in his hands sobbing a few times.

"hi, mr fischbach we are afraid to bring you this news, but your boyfriend, sean mclouglin, disappeared last night without any trace. We would love if you would share us any information if you know where he went. It would help a lot with tacking him down, and were only asking you due to your connection with him." The lady on the phone speaks fluently enough for you to understand what she was saying behind her voice. 

Jack was missing, still is and they need anymore information before giving up on finding him.

"I-i uh can I get back to you in a moment." You say as you set the phone down not waiting for a response. You walk over to matpat and sit down next to him patting his back for comfort.

"I'm sorry mark. I should of protected him like you said. I don't do my job right. I feel like I'm messing up something important with you and jack. Wendy's was only 4 blocks away, he said he wouldn't mind walking by himself to think by himself after 2 hours of him not showing up I, I panicked I'm sorry ma-" he says getting cut of by the sound of your panicked yet comforting voice.

"it's fine matpat I have a suspicion of where he's at. Don't worry you helped him pack, that's all I wanted. And this is all my fault to. I shouldn't have sent him her with someone wanting him and taking his chance." You say getting up or the couch grabbing the phone and say the name jack had said in his video.

"David Blake." You say into the phone looking at matpat. "They had a one night stand before me and him got together. He tried to make him stay, without jackswill in mind. All I know is they were in college together and David, suffers from skytsophrania." You say as th you hear the lady typing. 

"Do you know of an address." She asks. 

.use your computers I'm going with. My boyfriend isn't in my view and I'm gonna save him. With or without you approval. " you say as she speaks

"672 gaylord avenue" she speaks out. Usually if your jack was here, you would burst out luang hi guys instead you let out a small chuckle and she knows why as well.

"there will be cops, a search warrant and everything. And if you insist, you may come, but there will be cops if you go after this citizen, understood." She speaks with focus.

"understood" you say while shaking you head.

after 15 minutes a police officer pulls up to the house and leads you and Mathew to the house. You sit in the back making a joke.

"well, I thought i would never be in the back of a police car." You say with a chuckle as you look at the floor under your feet allowing your self to think.

when you arrived at the house there was a man with his hands behind his back. There was then a police officer with a bloody face. And then you heard it before you saw it.

ambulance sirens.

When you saw the ambulance zoom down the street heading toward the house they pulled up taking a stretcher with them.

you run. No, sprint to the house helping them with the stretcher and they don't even question you or tell you to leave. When you make it to the base,ent. There he was limb. Breathing but limb. Naked. And dazed. With cuts bruises scraps blood and most importantly in pain. When you carry the stretcher, you throw a blanket over him. Covering there his dick and body, this was your Sean, in pain. they rushed him to the hospital.

Yet you asked a police officer about talking to the arrested man. They allowed but with supervision of a police officer and it had to be civil conversation. 

"Hehe, you really think your the victors here. I've lived in sadness and pain all my life and that night that one night. Was the night that changed me. Oh and your jacksepticeye, he. He's in pain with about 4 deadly drugs 20 or so sleeping pills. Happiness doesn't last for ever Mark Edward Fischbach, you let your happiness unprotected." The other man said in a deep growl.

you chuckle and look straight into his eyes leaning in closer as the police officer almost pulls you back but you speak a famous phrase. "Everything you do does back on you threefold. Good or bad." You say as you turn and leave. 

You wait in the car for matpat as you sped more or less to the hospital. Arriving there they bring you the news.

"Sean mclouglin is showing responses to people. He is not awake. He is however in a coma that the time period we are not sure of. It,Ishtar take weeks for the drugs to leave his system... we will keep you in touch and the kidnapper has been put on holding for court. He is charged with assault and this is all because the man didn't take his schizophrenia medicine" the doctor said with uncertainty in his voice,

.


	22. A time under drugs... a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm so happy with this work. It's come so far. And there's is still the worse to come. Hehe.

You layed on the stretcher as you were barely able to hear and see. You felt marks prescence. You felt him. End over and kiss your lips. You desperately try to kiss his lips back. You felt your body slow down. You were scared for the end. You didn't want this. Even the countless times you layed in bed crying and asking for death to sweep you of your feet, you didn't want it. Everything was going great, you didn't want to die now. Not with mark panicking freaking out. 

Mark grabbed your hand in his sobbing as he helped the medics with the stretcher you saw his face a few times. Your hand twitched and moved a bit in his hand. You saw the tears in his eyes swell. Panic rises. What was gonna happen. Was it really that bad. You feel yourself floating you look down to see your body that was still like it was before. You start flying yet you then return to your body. And you try to look around but as you do you see darkness..

"jack- no this is all my fault I shouldn't have left you here why I'm so selfish I couldn't even think of you. You don't deserve me jack. I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry. I'm gonna fix it all. I'm gonna get that mother fucker in jail and h won't see sunlight ever again. Jack, why. Why does this world go black when we see the light." Mark says frantically between each sob was a new word. You try racking at your memory. The last thing you remember was waking up for a brief moment and being drudges and raped by David.

you then heard someone shift you try turning your head but you head falls to the side in a sleeping position. You hear mark sob more and more with your hand still in his. He squeezed it so hard and was shaking, sweating and crying you desperately try to move any part of your body indicating them. 

Hearing another voice you tune your ears to listen."mark do you wanna stay here for awhile. All the fans already heard the news and the car is still full of his stuff. And look Mark I'm sorry. We should of just drove down there but I neve think ahead. I just want things to work out, after everything settles I'll leave you life and want bother it." Matpat says with his voice cracking.

for the first time since you and arrived at the hospital mark let's go of your hand shifting over to where you assumed he was."no, don't your the only one keeping me grounded just just stay with me in Ireland till he wakes up then we head back to la. Most of jacks stuffs there already... I, I just need some help to get through this. If you weren't here my wrists would already be sliced and empty with no blood." Mark said sending shivers through your body. His voice kept cracking in between sobs. He goes back holding your hand squeezing and sweating as he did before.

than, you feel it. You move.. and inch. Your pointer finger twitches in marks hand and you know he felt it because you then feel his eyes shift into as if just pleading to the power of the universe for your eyes to flutter open. The silence stays there until the door opens with a doctor or nurse. You weren't sure.

"everything with sea is intact breathing heartbeat and blood flow, yet one thing that is getting annoyingg is the fact that it has been two days and the drugs still haven't l ft his system. Which could result in a larger charge for David Blake." The nurse says speaking with false confidence.

"well its only been two days... I just my jack to be safe. Is there I could sleep here right next to him or in this chair beside him. The nurses won't be a promblem... I just want my eyes over my baby." Mark says squeezing your hand more. It had been two days. Two days. Your markimoo is breaking and you feel it. 

"Yes that would be ok. Right next to him for cuddles." She says you feel her warming sympathetic smile radiate. You hear the Dort shut. Then your bed shift as more weight is put on the bed. You feel an arm wrap around you and hold you close. His sobs still be able to hear. He rest his head on your shoulder allowing you body shifts bit. You assume matpat is still in the room.

"what's gonna happen after this. We try to keep moving on. This is gonna a change everything." Marks says his voice in your ear. He would never say this with someone else in the room. There was. Long strange pause as he thought and petted your hair softly. "My main fear, the one fear that brings tears to my eyes every time I think to deep of it. Is you going... down, without me. Without my prescence. I know some people would break with their love dying in there eyes. And yeah I would but I'm afraid if I'm not there. You can't tell me the words you e always said, I love you." Mark said going for you blank lips. Again you try to press into the kids but your body was so weak you felt. Um.

he starts singing. Singing songs that you knew. Lil love songs and anything else the docter walks in this time speaking smoothly.

" The amount of drugs in his system his sadly increasing and the only thing we can think of is to try and flush it out of him, which I'm not sure the likelihood of him surviving when in a coma. However, he his still showing sigh a of response. Don't know how long it is gonna last but anything said in this room, he has most likely heard." The docter says as he walks loundly k re to you cheating the machines and what not he then speaks agian. "And most of the coma patients here. They have been under so long their. Isitors have already past before them. So you visiting it kinda gives something to this hospital."the docter says leaving the room.

"jack you here that. Your still responsive. I love you. Your the center of my universe and you like this is just making my world have floods of tears earthquakes of cracks. And just deteriorating from it. But. What he said makes me wonder if the other patients can they understand everything I am doing and. Saying. You've got to tell me anything you Rembrandt from this. I wanna hear. But I am gonna visit some of the others for an hour I'll be back. I'm sorry though jack. This was all my fault. Mark says with tears falling of his cheak onto your shoulder. He then gets up to leave for the hour but your arm falls dangleing of the edge in a manner that seemed to scream 'wait' Yet he didn't notice he jus walked walked and walked. Until he was out the door and you were alone in your room. With the sound of the heart machine putting you to a deeper sleep.


	23. The needy souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry for not updating. Blocks suck horribly. But here this chapter.

Marks point of veiw

You walked out of the room. Wanting to rush back in there thinking that if I was gone. He would wake up or die. Without you. During this time. Ever since he landed in the coma. Your heart was lost. You hadn't been able to find it. And hearing of other patients whose visitors died. Made you feel sympathy. And you wanted to help.

You walk down the hall. Determination in your stride. You walked into a room with a nurse.. and the nurse. Just looked at you for a moment. She Then noticed your visitor pass and had a sympathetic warning smile as she left. 

 You sat down next to the sleeping girl on the hospital bed. She had tan like skin, brown hair with purple tips. She seemed to be around her early 20s.

"Hey. I'm a stranger. I'm aware that you haven't had visitors. It must be super lonely. " You said. Lowering your head down in the stupid choice of words. You then fit the puzzle pieces of words together and continues. "you might not even hear me. But you can feel my presence. I feel yours. Waking up from this will change you. You have the strength. I recently had someone fall into a coma. And let me tell you. It's as bad out here as it is in there but you can always make ease in this one. You are strong powerful and never think otherwise. " You said your voice cracking a bit. You got up and added, "I have to go. But remember. What I said."  

You knew you wasn't getting a response but in a way it seemed you did. And you smiled as you gently closed the door. 

When you started walking down the hall again looking for a room with a nurse or something. But then your phone rang with the number of the police department in town you answer it to see if they found what drugs were in Sean. Or something. 

"Oh. Um. Hi. I know the past few days haven't been so well. And I know you would never want to hear this news but-" the police officer said before he got cut off by your voice. 

"What news do you want to bring me." You say worried for a minute but confidence in your tone. 

"We know how your ex,Janet, had comettied suicide. But we have another death of a friend of yours. It was however not a suicide. Your friend. Mathew Patrick died at 12:57 from a drunk semi driver. The semi driver is charged with manslaughter, an accidental death but he was responsible of his death... I'm sorry. " The police officer said sympathy in his voice as he added. "Your friend's funeral will be tomorrow around 1."

You dropped to your knees. To the ground. This couldn't be happening. You have nothing now. Literally nothing. The person who said he would always be here through everything. Is in coma. Not with you through anything Right now. Your one friend that said he would support you through this. Had died from someone who had stupid actions and got drunk driving. You then felt the nurse who watched over jack put a hand on your shoulder as she helped you up. 

"Are you okay sir?" She asked. You were in so much need for comfort that you pull the stranger nurse into a hug with tears streaming down your face. You then let her go and head back to the room jack had Been in. He hadn't been responsive for a while. 

You still crawl next to him holding his limb yet still breathing body close scantily hearing his heart beat. And you think you found where your hear had hid. Inside jack. And you held him. As you fell to sleep with sobs and tears. 


	24. A dragging dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I apologize for not updating recently. But happy new Years.

Jack's POV

 

You weren't able to see anything. Hear anything in the room. Hell you couldn't even feel the freezing room. 

Your vision cleared. But not into the room of the doctor. You looked around where you had been placed. It looked so much like marks house. Maybe it was. 

Looking around. You find mark in the kitchen. His face hanging down. Planted into the kitchen table. As you drew closer you saw what it was reeking around the house. 

Blood. Marks wrist were cut open deep blood staining his arms and the table

You gasped and jump back. Terrified.

Then marks head jeked up. His face coated in blood. He looked pissed off. He lunged at you.

From the terror, you were able to doge from marks arms. Usually you would have ran into his arms. But when his face was coated in blood and pissed. He didn't want to

"Oh come here jackaboy. I ain't gonna hurt you! Just get the fuck over here!" Mark exclaimed. Chasing after you. You ran in marks room. Seeing blood guts. And everything else 

You were horrified. Horrified at the scene in front of ou. Ran into the bathroom. Only to be revealed with another room of marks same as it was before. Yet it was slowly turning black.

You kept running. Ducking into marks closer only to have him find you. And nearly kill you. You couldn't catch your breath you leg muscles kept giving out. 

You were scared shitless. Everything was moving fast. As you ran. The bloody mark hot on your heals. 

 


End file.
